


Day 1 Royai Week (Parental!Royai)

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Royai Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Riza receives some monumental news and calls the first person she can think of.





	Day 1 Royai Week (Parental!Royai)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) So… I know it's Royai Week and this is a lot of Edwin and hardly any Royai, but bear with me haha. So this is actually a bit of a teaser for a full length fic I am going to be starting about Roy and Riza’s kid. More details will follow as I get things more set in stone, but just know this piece is only a sneak peek at all the Royai and angst to come. Hope you enjoy! Happy Royai Week/Day!

Winry jumps at the sound of the phone ringing, accidentally dropping the handful of screws in her palm. They clatter to the wooden floor, rolling into random nooks and crannies, where they surely will never be seen again. 

  
The mechanic groans, making an attempt to scoop up the few that remain before she heads into the hallway where the phone is located.    
  
"Who in the world would be calling at this hour?" She wonders to herself, slipping the screws into her pocket.    
  
The floor is far too cold and far too hard to be braved without socks, and the blonde shivers as the chill seeps through her feet. She briefly wonders if the sound of the phone will wake her two children, but shakes off the thought; like their father, they sleep through anything.    
  
Winry picks up the phone, ready to tell of whoever might be on the end of the line.    
  
"Hello?"   
  
However, her voice is only greeted with broken sobs.    
  
"C-can I help you?" She questions worriedly, voice quiet. Winry glances down the hallway, to where Ed's snores can be heard. Should she wake him?   
  
" _Winry_ ," the voice chokes out.    
  
The blonde gasps quietly, clutching the phone tighter.    
  
"Riza? Is that you? W-what's going on?" She stutters out, feeling goosebumps prickle her neck.    
  
Riza Hawkeye never cries.   
  
"I'm sorry Winry, I shouldn't have woken you... I just didn't know what else to do," the woman rushes out on the other end. Her voice trembles uncharacteristically.   
  
"Are you alright? What's happening?" The mechanic asks, trying to use soothing tones.    
  
"I messed up," Riza replies quietly, through hiccuping sobs.    
  
"What do you mean? Whatever it is, we can work things out, it will be okay."   
  
Winry can almost see the older woman shake her head.    
  
"No!" She cries desperately. "I was an idiot and now I've put us both in danger and I can't bear to-"   
  
"Riza."   
  
The distraught venting stops momentarily.    
  
"Why are you in danger?"   
  
Another choked sob seizes Riza's throat as she attempts to breathe in.    
  
"Winry... I'm pregnant."    
  
Her words come out as no more than a whisper, but Winry feels the earth shift somehow.    
  
"You... Oh Riza..."   
  
"I just found out," the captain shudders, trying to calm the hitching breaths that fill her lungs.    
  
Winry readjusts the phone.   
  
"The General..."   
  
"It's his."   
  
Of course it was his. It had always been him. 

"Does he know?"

Riza's voice lowers. "No."   
  
The younger woman bites her lip anxiously, unsure of how to respond. This may have been the one secret Riza had ever kept from him. Ordinarily, it was Roy the captain went to first, for anything.    
  
But this time, it was Winry herself on the other end of the phone. And she had no idea what to say to comfort her friend.    
  
This was bad.    
  
There was really no denying it.    
  
But, Riza had trusted her. And this was no time to mull over consequences.   
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Winry gets out shakily.   
  
"I don't think I can."   
  
She closes her eyes.    
  
"I've ruined everything for him," Riza adds, voice choked with fear and anger.    
  
"No you haven't! Things will be okay!"   
  
"How?"   
  
Winry sucks in a breath of air.    
  
"Roy has worked his entire life to finally change this country, and now I've gone and torn it all down. Everything he's worked for... gone."   
  
The blonde scrubs at her eyes, just now realizing dampness gathering.    
  
"Please Riza... we can work this out somehow..."   
  
"Winry... I'm going to lose the baby, aren't I?"    
  
She shakes her head adamantly, no longer bothering to wipe away the tears. Winry had known this was where the conversation would eventually lead, but the comment still strikes a chord of terror in her heart.    
  
"No... you don't-"   
  
"It's the only way to protect him."   
  
"Riza please..."   
  
On the other end the captain gives a long, shuddering sigh.    
  
"It's okay. I'll be alright."   
  
"Riza?"    
  
The older woman goes silent at Winry's tone.    
  
"Whatever you do, don't go through this alone, okay?"   
  
Winry can hear the short gasp on the other end.    
  
"I think you should tell him."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"This is a decision both of you should make."   
  
"But he-"   
  
"He loves you Riza."   
  
The line goes silent again.    
  
"He deserves to know... he would want to."

_ A long pause _ .

"... Okay."   
  
The mechanic sighs in relief.    
  
"Thank you Winry. You helped more than you know."   
  
She nods, before realizing the other woman can't see the gesture. "It's going to be alright. Don't hesitate to call again."   
  
"Goodnight Winry."   
  
"Goodnight Riza-"   
  
"Oh and one more thing... don't tell Ed. I know he'll blame the General for our... situation, as ridiculous as that may be, and I don't want to burden him."   
  
As much as she hates to admit it, Riza is right. Ed can be stubborn. "Alright. I won't tell. But please, don't blame yourself. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. There's nothing you need to feel guilty about."   
  
Riza doesn't accept the request, but seems calmed by her words. "Thank you," she says, before the line goes dead.    
  
Winry sinks to the floor, resting the back of her head against the wall.    
  
"You okay?"   
  
She looks up, startled.    
  
A very sleepy looking Edward stands in the hallway, scratching the back of his head.    
  
The sad smile that makes its way to her face is involuntary.

"Yeah," she replies, feeling her heart swell. 

Ed makes his way over, extending an arm to pull her up. "You need sleep too automail princess," he says, pressing a kiss to her cheek.    
  
She wraps her arms around him tightly.    
  
"I love you."   
  
Ed seems only the slightest bit surprised at the sudden profession. He smiles. "I love you too. Now come on, all your clanging is going to wake the kids."

Winry’s gaze travels down the hall to land on the door of the children’s room. Tears prick her eyes once again. 

“Yeah. We don't want them grumpy in the morning.”

Ed places a comforting hand on the small of her back, leading her down the hall.

Winry looks back at the silent phone once before slipping into the nursery. She places feather light kisses against both blonde mops of hair.

“I love you,” she whispers to each little ear, before closing the door with a gentle click.

Ed looks on with a soft smile.

Winry’s heart twists painfully.

_ Doesn't everyone deserve to have this? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
